A Mad World Full Of Black And Green
by unique.normality
Summary: This Lily and James story is the sequel to my other story, The Hazel Eyes Found The Green. It takes place after Lily and James have been dating for a while. Please enjoy and look out for another story from me connected to my other two! 2


In a big room, full of books and tables, there sat two people. They were the only people, besides the older lady who was putting away books, in the library. The librarian had chosen to ignore them but still kept giving them looks behind her back. At the table in the corner, a handsome boy with unruly black hair sat with a small, pretty girl who had long fiery red hair. The boy, who wore round glasses, looked around seventeen, as did the girl he kept stealing glances at. Lily Evans was trying to do her Charms homework but was constantly being distracted by her boyfriend. James Potter, who was supposed to be doing work for Transfiguration that he long ago abandoned, kept poking the girl.

"James…" Lily said as she tried to write but was poked with a pencil on her side, "Come on, I have to fin-."

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a kiss. A short kiss that shocked her even though this had happened many times before.

"What was that for?"

"Well," the boy replied with an ever so familiar sly smile, "It just so happens that I really like you and love it when you're annoyed by me. And it's all I can do while she's watching us."

He was referring to the librarian who had given them a grimace before going behind her desk.

Lily smiled; she knew he was joking around, being sweet but annoying.

"This is a library, Potter, people aren't supposed to snog."

"I thought we stopped with the last names, love."

"Yeah, well, that was when you weren't being a git-."

She was stopped once again by a kiss, this one longer. Lily smiled at him and closed her books. Evans knew she wouldn't be able to finish this with him there.

"Come on James, let's go to the common room, it's getting late."

They strolled, hand in hand, out of the library towards the Gryffindor Tower. As they stepped through the portrait hole, they decided to just lounge around on the couch near the fire.

Lily, leaning against James, sighed. Looking down at her, James put his arm around her shoulder and starting running his hands through her silky hair.

"I love you, Lily," James said with a kiss on her head.

"I know. I love you too."

With that, they fell asleep on front of the glowing embers, holding each other.

The next morning, the two were woken up by a bark-like laugh. Sitting up quickly, they saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing near them.

"You guys are weird," Sirius said after he finished laughing.

"Why," they both asked as they leaned back into the seat, Lily rubbing her eyes.

"Because you are," Sirius smiled as his dark eyes lit up with humor as he looked at them yawning, "I'm going down to breakfast. Coming Moony? Wormtail?"

Peter Pettigrew had just come down the stairs leading to the dormitories and nodded at Black's question. Lupin shrugged and followed: leaving James and Lily alone again.

"Well, did you sleep well, princess?"

"Ugh," Lily grumbled as she got up to stretch, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come?"

Lily, at this question, hit him on the shoulder but lessened the meanness by giving him a kiss on the cheek but still saying no.

James got up to stretch as Lily left the room. His shirt coming up as his arms went over his head: his muscles coming into view. Lily, who turned back around, had a small flutter in her stomach at the site of his chest and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom.

Upon walking into the Great Hall, Lily caught James' eye and walked over to sit next to him. James kissed her on the cheek before passing her a piece of toast. She mumbled a 'thanks' tiredly before she put some butter on it.

"So, seeing as it is Saturday, I think we should hang out by the lake. We, and by 'we' I mean you, should take a break from books and studying," James said

"But-," Lily tried to protest but shut her up by giving her a small passionate kiss. "You do that too much!"

Though the girl tried to act stern, her giggle portrayed the opposite.

After eating their breakfast, the two bid good-bye to the friends and walked out onto the grounds.

"They're weird," Sirius Black said with a shake of the head.

"They're in love," Alice, one of Lily's friends, corrected him.

As the couple held hands and walked towards the large oak near the lake, neither noticed the third wheel following sneakily behind.

James and Lily stopped and sat down against the tree, looking at the giant squid bobbing above the surface of the water. For a while they just sat there, then Potter broke the anything but awkward silence.

"Lily, we're going to be together forever, right?"

Lily laughed and, as if to answer the question, kissed him. James acted surprised for a moment before kissing her back. They kissed each other before leaning backwards. Now the two were horizontal on the ground, kissing lovingly.

A few yards away, Severus Snape watched with disgust and pain behind some bushes. He did not want to watch the woman he loved being touched by the man he hated. But, just like a car crash, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her red, flowing hair being twisted around Potter's fingers.

Lily giggled as James rolled over and was on top of her, on top but pushing himself up with his arms so he didn't squash her. As they continued to kiss, the kisses became more intimate and powerful. Lily let out a small moan and that triggered something in Snape's mind. He stood up and pointed his wand at James' back but fell back to the ground when he heard a gasp.

"James," Lily said while pushing him off, "I heard something…."

James twisted his neck around to see where Lily was pointing. Snape's eyes widened as he saw Potter stand up and look towards the bushes by the lake where he sat. Lily was in a sitting position looking partially scared, her wand next to her.

As Snape squatted lower, his eyes were visible to Lily. Her shockingly green eyes were now wide as she saw his black ones.

"James, it was probably just a… rabbit or something," Lily was now standing and she took James' hand and started to lead him towards the castle.

Potter kept looking back at the bushes but then gave up as he turned to Lily and put a sly smile on his bespectacled face.

The next day, Sunday, Lily and James, having spent the rest of Saturday with their friends, were at the edge of the forest. Lily was reading while James was watching her, which seemed to be his favorite pastime now, besides pranking people of course.

"James."

"Yes, dear," James said with an amused grin on his face.

"Stop watching me read."

"But you look so hot doing it."

Lily rolled her eyes at his remark and closed her book.

"You know complimenting me isn't going to work all the time, I-"

She stopped as she heard some crunching leaves. James seemed to have heard it to as he pointed his lit wand in the direction of the sound.

"Probably a psycho Bowtrickle or something," James said as he set down his wand.

Lily still looked worried but not because she was scared, as James thought, but because she thought she knew what made the noise. Though her suspicions were forgotten as James leaned in to kiss her.

Laughing, Lily let him pin her down like before. They kissed as James' hands went up her shirt. Lily was about to say something but James stopped at her stomach and continued to kiss her. Evans smiled as she tousled his jet-black hair and put her hand on his chest. They kissed for what seemed like forever but they didn't notice. They were to in love to care who saw them kissing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

James grunted a disappointed moan she pulled away. She sat up quickly to pull of her jumper. At the look on James' face, she shook her head.

"No, this thing is just hot. Dirty mind," she said with a giggle as she pushed him over onto his back, her hand on his stomach. With his hand on her thigh, they began to kiss each other. They didn't know that Snape was watching them once again, against his better judgment.

"I can't just let him violate her like that!" Snape thought vigorously as he watched James put his hand up her blouse again, still stopping at her ribs.

But before he could do anything rash again, they stopped.

"What is it?" Lily questioned as James got up.

"Follow me," he whispered as he pulled her up and kissed her neck. She grabbed her jumper, pulled it on and followed.

James Potter led his girlfriend across the Hogwarts grounds, while Severus Snape was watching them behind a tree.

The boy decided not the press his luck seeing as he had already pushed it far beyond its limits. Once Lily and that prat Potter were far enough away, he ran back to the giant front doors of the school.

"Where are we going," Lily said as James pulled her across the grass.

"Quidditch pitch."

"Can't you ever stop thinking about Quidditch?"

"When I'm not thinking about Quidditch, I'm thinking about you," James said as he squeezed her hand.

"That was sweet but really corny, and I still don't get why we're going to the Quidditch field. I thought you didn't have practice today?"

As the entered the stadium, James stopped and pulled out his wand.

"What…?"

Before Lily could say anything more, James had flicked his wand and after a moment his broom came racing towards them.

"No," Lily said backing away, "You know I hate flying!"

"Aw, come on! I love flying and I love you, why not conjoin them!"

"Not funny. No seriously, James! I-."

James pulled her towards. He mounted his broom and nodded his head as if to say 'hop on'.

Sighing, Lily got onto the broom behind him. Before they kicked off, he pulled her arms around his chest. Her heart fluttered like her robes as she felt James' abs front underneath his shirt.

Up and up they went, Lily holding on tighter, too afraid to scream. Though she knew he wouldn't let her fall, Lily always hated going on brooms.

After a half an hour of flying, they set down. Lily quickly hoped off and playfully hit James in the arm.

"You know I hate flying!"

"But you liked it didn't you?"

"No… well sorta but still!"

James laughed as he stepped towards Lily and gave her a long kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands went to her red hair. Lily pulled away, much to Potter's dismay, and started pulling him towards the castle, James' broom in his hand.

"What are you doing? We were having fun!"

"Since you tortured me, I'll have to torture you," Lily said with a sly smile she no doubt learned from James.

James' eyebrows flew up as a smile appeared on his mouth. Once Lily saw the smile, she stopped and hit him again.

"No! You have a dirty mind, Potter! No. We're…. going to the library."

With that, she continued to walk but soon realized James wasn't following.

"The library? We were just there yesterday and why the hell would you want to go there again? And flying isn't as bad as the library!"

Lily laughed as James pouted. Putting her hand through his truly windswept hair, she whispered, "After the library we can go snog."

Lily started walking again and James ran behind her with an eager look on his face.

Upon entering the book-filled room, Lily went straight to the old librarian while James slumped in a chair. After a moment, Lily came back with a book in her hand.

"Was that it? One book?"

Lily giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well I wanted to torture you by thinking we were going to be here long," she whispered into his ear.

"Lily Evans, I thought I taught you better pranks!"

"Well you did, but I wanted to kiss some more anyway."

James laughed as he got up and offered his arm to Evans.

As they walked out of the library, James slipped the hand not holding his broom around Lily's waist. They turned the corner and almost ran into someone. Stepping back they saw it was Severus Snape.

Snape's eyes flickered as he saw James touching Lily again. He thought he didn't have to see them again, for today at least.

James looked Severus up and down before muttering, "Hello Snivellus."

Lily saw Snape eye her and she gave him a look that told him she knew he was there when they were by the lake. Snape's mind was racing. He was torn between hexing James, ignoring them, or talking to Lily. But before he could do anything, Lily gave him a last look of contempt and stalked away.

Snape was thinking of following them, but knew he wouldn't like what he would see. Feeling as bad as ever, he continued to his desired destination.

James and Lily, on the other hand, were now in an empty classroom, looking happy. Lily, now kissing James while on a desk, laughed silently. Her hand went up his shirt; while his did the same just James' hand didn't go up as high. They sat there, on the desks, making out for a while. With both their hands in each other's hair and stomachs, they felt happy among other things.

After stopping for a breather, Lily said, "Should we be here? We might get caught and…." She giggled at the look of horror on James' face along with his usually joking smile.

"Get caught? That would be downright horrible! We're the only people who snog in empty classrooms! And being Head Boy and Girl and all, those prefects will defiantly take points from us!"

Lily, pretending to pout, hopped of the desk and walked towards the other end of the room.

"You don't have to be so mean, Potter. I don't have to make out with you anymore, you know. Being a girl, I have the right to leave you hanging any time I want."

Lily laughed before screaming as James ran towards her. Smiling, she let him pin her to the wall. Instead of kissing her, though, he pointed his wand at her.

"Going to hex me, eh, Potter?"

James smiled before sprouting purple flowers from the tip of his wand and letting the petal fall into her hair. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he kissed her neck. He kissed her neck and slowly made his way up to her mouth.

As they started their kissing process, a loud banging noise split them apart.

They door burst open and Sirius Black entered with his usual devious expression.

"Knew you two were in here. Oh, don't blush, its not like I haven't done it. Moony just wanted to know if you were coming tonight, Prongs."

James, who was scratching his neck nervously as he looked from the pink-faced Lily to Padfoot, said, "Yeah I'll be there… well if…"

He broke off as he turned to Lily, who knew about Remus Lupin's condition, nodded.

"Yeah go with them tonight… I need to finish some homework anyway."

James smiled before turning back to Black.

"Shoo, I'll be up there before its time to go. Since you just said you've done this, you should know I'd want to continue."

Sirius grinned before he turned with a wink and walked out of the room.

"Hope that didn't ruin the mood for you, darling."

"Yeah... well Sirius Black barging in wasn't exactly what I wanted, but this is," she pulled him towards her.

The next morning, being Monday, was tough for the four Marauders who had been up late dealing with Lupin's 'furry problem'. Lily Evans, who got a good night's sleep, was coming back from breakfast to see if James was up.

She walked up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories after seeing he wasn't in the common room. Lily knocked on the seventh year door but was greeting without an answer. She tried knocking again but knew a knock on the door wouldn't wake up a sleeping Potter. She crept into the room and saw that it was empty except for James who lay with his mouth open, glasses next to his head.

Smiling, Lily walked over to him and bent over.

"James… James wake up. You're going to be late for Potions. Come on, I-."

She squealed as James shot out his hand and pulled her into the bed. She laughed as he put his arm around her and tried to go back to sleep.

"James, you know you can't continue sleeping! You wanna skip a class?"

James grunted in agreement and Lily poked him hard in the stomach.

"You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"What're you gonna do about it," James murmured into his pillow as he held on to Lily.

As a response, Lily lifted his head and kissed him. It was a small kiss that turned into a bigger one. She kissed him and then jumped off the bed and sat next to the bed near the door.

"That's how!"

James sat up, his hair messier than ever, his shirt on the floor. He reached over to put on his glasses and quickly jumped off the bed and tackled Lily onto the one she sat on.

"Cheater!"

"Yeah, well you can't just do that to a guy," James said with a smile.

"If you're gonna tackle me, at least put on a shirt… and zip your pants."

Lily scooted off the bed as James checked his already zipped zipper.

"Come on, go get dressed, sweaty," Lily cooed with a smile as she slipped back down to the common room.

With an annoyed and groggy noise, James went into the bathroom and emerged in the common room ten minutes later. Taking Lily's hand, they walked down to Potions.

On the way, they passed many people, most Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws going to class, and a few students from the other houses. But there was only one person who they didn't want to run into but did.

As the reached the Potion's doors, the couple found themselves next to a grumpy looking Snape.

"Do I have to run into them every day?" Snape thought, though he didn't know James and Lily were both thinking the same thing about him.

"Hi, Snapey, ready for Potions?"

"Potter," Severus said with a snarl before turning to Lily, "I see you are still with… _her_."

Lily recoiled a little at the nasty tone in which he referred to her in. James was about to retaliate when Professor Slughorn opened the door and let them into the dungeon.

As everyone else filed into the classroom, Snape stood there for a moment, feeling horrid for treating Lily that way. He knew, though, that he had to hide his true feeling because he knew she didn't feel that way about him. She… loved Potter. Even as Severus thought about it, he couldn't help but feeling like a stone was just dropped onto his stomach.

After Potions, the seventh years had a free period. James and Lily walked to the common room with the other Marauders and a few of Lily's friends.

"I'm surprised you two didn't go find another classroom to go snog in," Sirius said with a guileful expression as always.

"Ha ha, very funny," Lily said with sarcasm.

"I thought so."

James laughed and Lily hit him in the arm.

"You always do that!"

"Well I'm the one who said we would get caught," Lily said.

James bent down to kiss her and though she returned it she still pretended to act mad all the way to the couch near the fire.

Lily, sitting against Potter on the big sofa, thought for a moment before saying, "Did you hear the way Severus talked to me? I know we aren't friends anymore… but still…"

James looked down at the expression on her face and kissed her forehead.

"Forget that git. I was about to hex him into oblivion so everyone would, but Slughorn had to ruin it."

Lily smiled sadly before Alice said, "You know you would have gotten into trouble. More trouble that usual anyways," she added at the sarcastic look of horror on James and Sirius' face.

Over the next few weeks in March, everything seemed normal. The only thing out of place was the ever so greasy Snape not watching James and Lily kiss near the lake. Lily noted this and was glad that Severus had stopped. It was weird for her ex-friend to watch her and her boyfriend make out. Lily kept wondering why.

Meanwhile, Snape spent most of his time avoiding Potter, which meant avoiding Evans, which he was more than glad to do because of his resentment of talking to her like that. Because he was alone much more than usual (he was currently avoiding his fellow Death Eater-wannabes) he had time to think. Though he thought about his horrible family some, the one thing that kept creeping into his mind was one thing. One girl. The one girl who would never love him. She would never love him like he loved her. The certain red-haired girl who was madly in love with another while he, Snape, was madly in love with her. He could feel himself slowly going into an odd kind of depression and as much as he tried, get couldn't fight his way out of it. Snape felt like he was stuck under ice, slowly drowning in the cold water, his brain loosing oxygen every minute. His lungs begging for air every time he heard a giggle that was attached to Lily Evans who seemed to always be attached to James Potter. James Potter. Not Severus Snape.

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very...

Mad World

After a few weeks of drowning, he came to a conclusion.

"I have to get Lily back."

He decided to do it sooner, than later. He knew he did not have much time. Snape knew soon Lily would be married to Potter, but he didn't want to think about that. When the boy with the oily hair, long nose, and pasty skin had his plan, he put it into action one warm Saturday morning in the month of March.

Snape forgot about eating that morning. In fact, he forgot about most things. He stomped over to the Gryffindor table where Lily was eating and laughing with a few of her girlfriends and Remus Lupin who, apparently, came down to breakfast before the other boys.

"I didn't think any of Potter's friends would be there," Snape thought, but he knew it was now or never.

"Lily," Snape said as soon as he had reached her back and, unknown to him, gotten the full attention of most of the people in the Great Hall.

Lily dropped her toast at the sound of his voice and swiveled around. Her confusion was echoed in her pale face that was surrounded by her bright hair. Lily's green eyes bore holes into his while his heart seemed to have left via his throat.

"I… um... was wondering if I could speak to you…?"

Lily looked around at her friends and Lupin. Her girlfriends seemed to have lost their voices but one nodded once while Lupin's face remained unemotional. She turned back to Snape and repeated the nodding motion her friend had done. Lily silently got up and followed Severus out into the entrance hall: all eyes panning with them across the four tables.

Lily, turning to him, her face still indifferent, said, "What is it Severus? We haven't talked in months, years maybe. Why now?"

The girl crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. Snape, on the other hand, was looking everywhere but her.

When he didn't speak, Lily whispered loudly, "And I do know you were watching me and James by the lake the other day! Why the hell would you do that?"

She huffed as she leaned against the wall, waiting for him to stop looking at his feet.

Finally he spoke in a cracking voice, "That's actually what I want to talk to you about, Lily- I mean Evans- I mean…." He coughed before going on, "I thought you thought he was a git…?"

Lily looked puzzled, "What? That was forever ago... he used to be but he's changed, Severus, he loves me and I love him, I-."

Snape was now looking her full in the eye. His glare so intense, it made her stop speaking. He stepped closer and was about to confess but was interrupted.

"Lily, I was looking for you, I-."

James cut off as he saw Snape close to Lily. He looked from Severus to Evans before turning to Lily.

"Is he hurting you?"

Lily was surprised by his question. She thought he was going to hex Snape, not ask her if she was okay.

She shook her head and walked over to James. Potter put his arm around her before they walked away, Lily giving Snape a face that said anger, confusion, and pity.

As soon as the two were out of site, Snape slipped to the floor in the empty hall. His dry sobs silenced by a whip of his wand.

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places - worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere

And their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression - no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow

Michael Andrew and Gary Jules' Mad World


End file.
